Mi amada inmortal
by Dannu
Summary: Esta noche el perdón renacerá con la muerte!Thanatos X Pandora


…v…v…

Razón, ¿de que me sirve tu consuelo?

Me pides para no amar: yo ardo, yo amo

Me dices que me calmes: yo sufro, yo muero

(Bocage)

…v…v…

**MI AMADA INMORTAL**

Por Esmeralda Amamiya

**o.O.o.O.o**

Las pesadas puertas, de un color oscuro, se abrieron para darle pasaje. Todo el sitio estaba tomado por la destrucción, donde los livianos aullidos de la última batalla resonaban por los huecos. El reino de Hades completamente devastado por Athena y sus caballeros. Era amargo el derroche, aún más para una naturaleza tan soberbia como la suya.

Cuando cruzó los altos umbrales que se abrían para el salón de Giudecca, las inmensas y pesadas puertas volvieron a cerrarse a sus espaldas con un sonido sordo, cuyas paredes destruidas les hicieron un triste eco de desolación. Todo parecía desierto.

- Pandora… - sus labios murmuraban flojamente - …te encuentras ahora en una sábana de sangre…

Su túnica blanca, ya de toda negra, todavía cubría su cuerpo. Los cabellos despeinados le daban un aire característico de poder que subía de toda su persona. En sus brazos, lánguidamente acogido, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del inframundo, en su vestido negro, los brazos caídos, la cabeza pendiente, escalonando, los ojos apagados, mudos, fríos, cerrados bajo las frágiles pestañas donde imperceptibles venas azuladas eran visibles.

- ¿Qué mejor venganza puedo darte que, con esta misma mano que te hirió, tentar contra la sanidad de aquél que segó tu juventud?

Sus pies, despaciosos, hicieron el largo camino hasta el altar. Con cuidado, puso la joven mujer que traía en sus brazos sobre el balcón de piedras donde, una hora olvidada, los candeleros quemaron en homenaje al dios Hades.

Sus ojos crepusculares, de un grisáceo lavado, fugitivo, vaporoso, encontraron, mirando a través de un muro de amargura, la estatua destruida del imperador del inframundo. Con la boca seca, volvió su atención a la muchacha sin vida, arreglándola en su lecho.

Fue con angustia que cruzó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de dedos largos sobre el vientre. Dejó, por fin, que su propia mano quedara un poco entre las de ella, entretanto miraba el rostro tan suave que más parecía estar solamente durmiendo.

- Pandora…

Su voz era casi un murmurio inaudible.

- La Muerte, que de tus labios la dulzura chupó, no llevó tu belleza…

Dibujó una sonrisa triste por entre la cortina de dolor que había bajado sobre su cara pálida, transpirada, llena de polvo.

- Tu tez aún está caliente…

¿Sus ojos estarían rojos o era solo una reacción a la inmensa soledad del misterioso sitio?

- La pálida borla de la muerte poder no ha tenido sobre ti… ¡Aún no has sido vencida!

La última frase le salió como un murmurio, apagándose al final. La Muerte también amaba.

**NESSUN DORMA! NESSUN DORMA!**

¡NADIE DUERMA! ¡NADIE DUERME!

**TU PURE, Ò PRINCIPESSA,**

TU TAMBIÉN, Ó PRINCESA

**NELLA TUA FREDDA STANZA**

EN TU FRÍO LECHO

**GUARDI LE STELLE**

MIRAS LAS ESTRELLAS

**QUE TREMANO D'AMORE E DI SPERANZA!**

QUE TEMBLAN DE AMOR Y DE ESPERANZA

- Mi amor…

Él bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, dejando que su respiración alcanzase la piel pálida.

- Mi esposa…

Sus dedos encontraron la tez fina y frágil y con toques que parecían la nieve al caer sobre la más bella flor del campo, tan efémera cuanto la vida, caminaron por la cara desacordada, dibujando sus rasgos como si los quisiera guardar.

- Dulce Pandora, ¿Por qué habías de traicionarme?

Preguntó enojado, como esperando que ella, de algún modo, le dijera que no.

- No quisiste creer que la Muerte, esta bestia terrible, estaba enamorada de ti, que poseía el secreto deseo de tenerte en las tinieblas para amante…

Y sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, sumisos y desesperados, en una ardiente lucha entre el amor y el odio. Había mucho que ya no se pertenecía y miraba aquel cuerpo de modo rendido, vencido… La misteriosa barrera de la Muerte había sido, de hecho, deshonrada.

Bajó la cabeza encontrando las pequeñas manitos cruzadas, dejando que sus labios la tocaran con dulzura. Aquellas manos, tan extremas ambas y tan crueles también, quiso el destino que se unieran y lo engañaran. Aquellas manos ya no contestaban al calor de sus besos.

- Tengo miedo de cerrar tus ojos… - decía - …Pero tengo miedo de mantenerlos abiertos…

Y tocó su rostro, atravesándola con mirada voraz, llena de un profundo vacío.

- Por eso te dejaré aquí…- siguió - …Sin nunca más salir de la noche oscura…

Sus dedos rozaron por los labios pálidos.

- Aquí pondré mi altar, a tu lado, con las ninfas…que serán tus siervas!

**IL MIO MISTERO È CHIUSO IN ME**

MI SECRETO ESTÁ CERRADO EN MÍ

**IL NOME MIO NESSUN SAPRÁ**

MI NOMBRE NADIE SABRÁ

**SULLA TUA BOCCA LO DIRÒ**

SOBRE TU BOCA LO DIRÉ

**QUANDO LA LUCE SPLENDERAR!**

CUANDO LA LUZ DESPONTAR

**ED IL MIO BACIO SCIOGLIERA IL SILENZIO CHE TI FA MIA**

Y MI BESO DESHARÁ EL SILENCIO QUE TE HACE MÍA

**E NOI DOVREMO, AHIMÉ, MORIR!**

Y NOSOTROS TENDREMOS, AY DE MÍ, MORIR

**DELEGHA, NOTTE!**

PREPARATE NOCHE

**TRAMONTATE, STELLE!**

TEMBLEN ESTRELLAS

**ALL'ALBA VINCERÒ!**

YO VENCERÉ AL AMANECER

**o.O.o FLASHBACK o.O.o**

En la víspera de Beltane, las energías sexuales naturales llegan a su punto máximo. Es interesante notar que muchos hechos históricos se pasaron en esta época del año. Beltane marca la parte brillante del ciclo anual y un tiempo de equilibrio natural.

En la fiesta de la primavera, el sacerdote ya la sacerdotisa representan las fuerzas de la naturaleza en el casamiento de la tierra y el cielo. Ellos bailan alrededor del Palo de Mayo Blanco. Simbolizan los poderes del masculino y el femenino de la fertilidad, creación y regeneración. Las hogueras homenajean la fuente de la vida.

Era posible oír las voces de las personas, en un gran circulo, clamaren, mientras la sacerdotisa era llevada al centro del bosque. Hypnos, vestido con una túnica blanca ceremonial, sosteniendo una espada con las dos manos en la frente, miró a todos con mucha seriedad.

- En la noche estuvimos vagando…- dijo con una voz poderosa.

- ¡Y parte de este día! – contestaron las voces.

- ¡Al retornar, trajimos un ramo de flores! – volvió Hypnos.

- ¡Y aquí estamos frente a su puerta! – hablaron las voces – ¡Son rosas lindamente germinadas!

La gran hoguera ardía en el centro bajo la luz de la luna llena. Las ropas de Hypnos le bajaban majestuosas por sobre los hombros y con un gesto él inició el ritual de Beltane, donde el dios se uniría a la doncella cazadora. Donde Pandora sería considerada de hecho una sacerdotisa al ofrecerse al dios de la Muerte en el casamiento sagrado.

- Miren…- habló Hypnos con voz alta - … ¡Él está llegando!

La joven, que tenía su frente cubierta por una corona de flores rojas y su cuerpo por una fina túnica, case transparente, llevaba símbolos mágicos dibujados en su cuerpo en giros sexuales. Con las palabras de Hypnos, ella volvió sus ojos atrás.

- Él viene con el rostro grandioso sobre la tierra…- decía Hypnos.

Y Thanatos se mostró en todo su esplendor. En cima de una piedra primitiva, los pies descalzos, el pecho desnudo mostrando raras figuras, un pantalón ceremonial de tela liviana, bajándole hasta las pantorrillas, le daban, de hecho, un aire misterioso del dios que verdaderamente era.

Nada tendría sentido si no lo describiera tal como ella lo viera en aquel rato.

- ¡Miren! – Hypnos bajó la espalda - ¡Él está llegando!

- ¡Él viene hacia mí! – completó pandora

Sosteniendo una lanza, Thanatos traía una máscara de cuero rústico cubriendo su rostro de la nariz para arriba, dejando espacio para que pudiera ver. Eso, tal vez por la poca iluminación, hacía sus ojos asemejarse a los de un lobo observando la presa. Eran feroces, seductores, excitantes.

Hypnos se acercó a Pandora cuando esta, llevando las manos cruzadas a su frente, donde una luna creciente, el signo de las brujas, estaba dibujada en la horizontal, lo reverenció como sumo sacerdote.

- ¡El viento murmura! – dijo él - ¡Los pájaros cantan! ¡Los animales llaman!

- ¡Miren! – habló Pandora – ¡Él viene hacia mí

- Los dioses… - la voz de Thanatos llenó todo el bosque - …Nos observan con todos sus deseos…

Pandora se volvió para él cuando el dios, bajando majestuosamente de su sitio, se puso entre ella y la hoguera, las llamas iluminándolo misteriosamente. Los símbolos grabados en sus poderosos brazos parecían trazos primitivos de barro, que mostraba toda su masculinidad.

- Las musas…- siguió él - …Conocen todo tipo de dolor, ¡pero no nos desea mal algún!

Pandora sintió cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar con la caliente entonación de la voz de él. Era posible sentir la mágica fluir de la tierra. Él miraba su ofrenda hambriento.

- Por eso…- la voz de Thanatos se tornó un murmurio -… ¡Baile para mí! ¡Ahora es el tiempo!

**A CLOUDED DREAM ON AN EARTHLY NIGHT**

UN SUEÑO NEBULOSO EN UNA NOCHE TERRENA

**HANGS UPON THE CRESCENT MOON**

BAJO LA LUNA CRECIENTE

**A VOICELESS SONG IN AN AGELESS LIGHT**

UNA CANCIÓN SILENCIOSA EN UNA LUZ ETERNA

**SINGS AT THE COMING DAWN**

CANTA A LA LLEGADA DEL AMANECER

**BIRDS IN FLIGHT ARE CALLING THERE**

PÁJAROS EN VUELO ESTAN LLAMANDO

**WHERE THE HEART MOVES THE STONES**

ALLÁ DONDE EL CORAZÓN MUEVE LAS PIEDRAS

**IT'S THERE THAT MY HEART IS CALLING**

ALLÁ DONDE MI CORAZÓN LLAMA

**ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU**

TODO POR TU AMOR

Ella caminó, sensualmente, hacia él, mirándolo a través del translucido velo que le bajaba sobre el rostro. Tras él el fuego ardía y el cuerpo masculino contestaba a las llamas con el mismo fulgor. Pandora sintió que sus pelos se paraban por el viento frío que rozaba su delicada piel cubierta por la fina tela que definía, sin pudor, sus formas.

Thanatos la observaba acercándose, viéndola reclamar el amor del dios. Ella sentía su cuerpo moverse sin la necesidad de controlarlo. Era como si un poder más grande guiara sus miembros. Alzó los brazos para bajarlos en movimientos circulares, con un sutil voltear de las manos.

Estas circundaron sus caderas, guiando la mirada masculina por donde más deseara. Los tambores sonaban en el compás del éxtasis. Cuando se acercó a ella, Thanatos tenía su cara exaltada, como si pudiera ver, a través de la mujer, la diosa en su íntimo. Flores eran tiradas alrededor.

Pandora se acercó y ambos caminaron hacia el altar para cumplir el ritual.

- Mi señor… - ella lo miró - …Las dádivas de la tierra le ofrezco…

Y tomando del alimento consagrado, lo pasó en la sal y le dio a él.

- ¡Tú eres la tierra fértil! – dijo Thanatos - ¡Yo acepto tu ofrenda!

Y comiendo de la masa, tomó otro pedazo y le ofreció a ella.

- ¡Usaré mi fuerza para cuidar al suelo sagrado! – completó él.

Pandora aceptó la ofrenda y la comió. Luego el dios agarró el jarrón de arcilla y sirvió un poco del liquido morado en una taza de estaño, entregándole a ella.

- Tú me fuiste servida como el vino… - dijo él -… ¡Toma y quédate purificada!

- Usted es la lluvia que cae del cielo… - Pandora tomó de la taza - … ¡Yo acepto su protección!

Tomó de la bebida y ofreció la taza de nuevo al dios.

- ¡Todas la aguas deben retornar al mar!

Él tomó la taza y sorbió su contenido. Los tambores sonaron más fuertes, Pandora dio un paso atrás, llamando su compañero que la siguió dejando caer su lanza. La música se tornó más ligera y ella empezó a bailar.

Los pies parecían nomás pertenecerle. Su cuerpo se había tornado un instrumento para expresar la melodía mientras ella se curvaba y se movía, rítmicamente, en sinuosas espirales. Y todo el tiempo, mientras giraba, Thanatos era su centro, para quien ella se volvía, como una flor para el sol.

En el inicio él solo la observaba y despacioso se acercó a ella, cada vez más, de modo que un espejase los movimientos del otro. De golpe él la tomó en sus brazos de manera brusca. Por un rato quedaron paralizados. Ella podía sentir el corazón de él latir con fuerza. Thanatos la alzó, con facilidad, y la llevó para el abrigo.

- En mi camino…- decía él -…Yo encontré la doncella vestida de plata…

- ¿Quién es? – volvió ella - ¡Díme, por favor!

- ¿No me conoces?

La cabaña era redonda, hecha de ramas tranzadas. Flores habían sido agregadas a las ramas y la claridad de la hoguera entraba por las aberturas, salpicando de dorado la rica tela que cubría el lecho. Thanatos la puso de pié y la miró en silencio, hasta que las hojas de roble de su corona de dios nomás temblaran con su respiración.

- ¡Yo soy todo que ya existió… - habló en susurro, de forma misteriosa -…Todo que existe y todo que existirá!

- Ningún hombre o mortal ha erguido mi velo…- dijo Pandora.

- ¡Yo soy el dios… - siguió él -…vi la luz que brilla en las tinieblas! ¡Yo erguiré tu velo!

**A PAITING HANGS ON A IVY WALL**

UNA PINTURA EN UNA PARED DE HERA

**NESTLED IN THE ESMERALD MOSS**

ANIDADO EN EL MUSGO VERDE ESMERALDA

**THE EYES DECLARE A TRUCE OF TRUST**

LOS OJOS DECLARAN UNA TREGUA DE ESPERANZA

**AND THEN IT DRAWS ME FAR AWAY**

ENTONCES ME VOY PARA LEJOS

**WHERE DEEP AT THE DESERT TWILIGHT**

DONDE OCULTO EN EL DESIERTO A LA LUZ DEL CREPUSCULO

**SAND MELTS IN POOLS OF THE SKY**

LA ARENA SE DERRITE EN PILETAS DEL CIELO

**WHEN DARKNESS LAYS HER CRIMSON CLOAK**

LA OSCURIDAD TIRA SU VELO ROJO

**YOUR LAMPS WILL CALL ME HOME**

SUS LUCES ME LLAMARÁN PARA CASA

Él extendió los brazos y con manos firmes sacó la corona de la frente femenina, luego retiró el velo. Por un instante él sólo la miró fijamente. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

- ¡Mismo cuando eras una niña, yo te reconocí! – dijo - ¡Te mostraste para mí la vez primera como una nena y esta es mi recompensa!

Pandora sintió que su boca estaba seca mientras le miraba la cabeza curvada. Después, inclinándose, le sacó a él su corona y la puso cerca la suya, en el piso.

- Con esta corona o sin ella…- habló la joven - … ¡Para mí es el dios!

Thanatos erguió la cabeza, subiendo sus manos por las piernas bien hechas de Pandora, posándolas en las caderas definidas y trayéndola para sí, de modo que su cara se apoyó en el hueco de sus piernas. Ella sintió un fuego suave empezar a quemar entre ellas.

De golpe, sus miembros nomás la sostuvieron y ella se dejó caer, entre las manos de él, hasta quedar de rodillas, pecho contra pecho, frente contra frente. Thanatos dejó escapar un suspiro y con un gesto agresivo sus labios encontraron los de ella. Y como se eso hubiera cerrado un circuito de energía, de golpe, el fuego rellenó todo el sitio.

- Yo soy el señor de la Muerte…- murmuraba él en los labios femeninos - … ¡Déjame crear vida en vos!

Él la agarró por los hombros, sus brazos le apretaron el frágil cuerpo y juntos cayeron sobre la cama. Las ropas de ambos habían sido preparadas con una tela débil, de modo que él, rompiéndolas con violencia, destruyó cualquier obstáculo que podría haber entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Thanatos era rijo por los músculos, pero la piel era suave, desplazándose sobre la de ella. Y sus manos fuertes eran dominadoras mientras le enseñaba sensaciones que jamás había mencionado en los entrenamientos como sacerdotisa.

Entonces ellos se unieron, entre un sordo gemido femenino que se mezcló a la apasionada respiración de un dios que, pasando los brazos en torno a ella, entretanto el poder bajaba sobre su cuerpo, moviéndolo hasta que gritara en su gozo, dejó la cabeza pender, vencido, cuando confió a ella su misterio.

Y cuando, al fin y al cabo, él le entregó su esencia, el poder de la diosa la tomó para encontrarlo y solo había luz.

Después que el tiempo se había vuelto más una vez de la eternidad y ellos estaban acostados en silencio, un envolviendo el otro en sus brazos, ella se dio cuenta de que, fuera del abrigo, las personas gritaban en aclamación. Thanatos estaba concentrado.

- ¡Nos están saludando! – habló ella.

- Prendieron el fuego sagrado…- dijo Thanatos – … ¡En este momento se ha roto la cortina que separa mi mundo del tuyo!

Él la tocó de nuevo recibiendo como respuesta un susurro, mientras las llamas se les subían como olas.

- ¿Y este fuego? – preguntó él.

- Señor…- ella le murmuró -… ¡Creo que este fuego iluminará el mundo todo!

- ¿No temes a los dioses? – le preguntó él.

- Veo más peligros en tus ojos…- ella lo miró - … ¡Que en todos los poderes inmortales!

- Sanctissima Dea… - susurró Thanatos.

Ella le sonrió.

- ¡Mañana seré solo Pandora!

Él erguió la mano y alejó de la tez femenina un mechón de pelo negro que se le había pegado en la frente.

- Si los dioses me hubieran castigado por tal atrevimiento… - dijo él - … ¡Yo habría considerado el precio bien pago!

Pero los dioses no lo castigaron, aunque en ciertos momentos casi haya sido aplastado por el éxtasis. Pandora se puso triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada que haya hecho!

Dijo ella apresurada, inclinándose para besarlo. La reacción de él fue instantánea. La trajo para sí y en el torrente de sensaciones, mientras hacía el amor con ella, todo su pensamiento quedó, por algún tiempo, suprimido.

Y hoy él sólo se arrepiente de no haber dejado el universo en aquella misma noche. Él, que era tan sabio, no supo interpretar los indicios del destino adverso.

**o.O.o FIN DEL FLASHBACK o.O.o**

**AND SO IT'S THERE MY HOMAGE'S DUE**

Y ENTONCES ES ALLÁ QUE MI HOMENAJE ES DEVIDA

**CLUTCHED BY THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

CONTROLADO POR LA QUIETUD DE LA NOCHE

**AND NOW I FELL YOU MOVE**

Y AHORA SIENTO TU MOVIMIENTO

**AND EVERY BREATH IS FULL**

Y CADA SUSPIRO ES PLENO

**SO IT'S THERE MY HOMAGE'S DUE**

ENTONCES ES ALLÁ QUE MI HOMENAJE ES DEVIDA

**CLUTCHED BY THE STILL OF THE NIGHT**

CONTROLADA POR LA QUIETUD DE LA NOCHE

**EVEN THE DISTANCE FEELS SO NEAR**

MISMO LA DISTANCIA PARECE TAN CERCA

**ALL FOR THE LOVE OF YOU**

TODO POR TU AMOR

- Mi esposa…- murmuraba él - … ¡Yo cambiaría la eternidad por tocarte otra vez!

Repasaba seguidamente estas desgraciadas memorias y se preguntaba si fue entonces, en el esplendor de aquella noche, que se había abierto la fisura en su vida. ¿O será que su obsesivo deseo por aquella mujer fue sólo la primera manifestación de una particularidad nata?

Cuando intentaba analizar sus ansias, sus actos y razones, se entregaba a una especie de morbidez retrospectiva, de la cuál nacía una infinidad de alternativas, tornando cada camino visualizado una bifurcación, imparable, en el paisaje alucinado, complejo de sus sentimientos.

Y allí quedó, mirando a ella, sabiendo con una furiosa locura, así como sabía que no había más vuelta, que la amaba más que a todo. Ella era, ahora, un rastro fugaz de perfume, el eco de una flor marchita, cuando comparada con aquella mujer diosa que, por tantas noches, estuvo en sus brazos.

¡Pero no tiene importancia! Podían los dioses sacarle su inmortalidad, todavía él seguiría llorando de ternura con solo mirar aquel rostro pálido, con solo escuchar aquella voz altiva.

- Ojos…- susurraba - …Miren una vez más…

Acercó su cara a la de ella, apretándola contra sí.

- Brazos, den su último abrazo…

Y aspirando el fuerte olor de flores muertas que subía de ella, la miró con una fragilidad innombrable.

- Y labios…- hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse - …Cierren con un último beso este pacto infinito con la horrible Muerte…

La besó.

- ¡Tus labio están fríos! – murmuró - ¡Pero irás vivir mientras yo exista!

…v…v…

Su razón había sido Pandora y no haría sentido hablar sobre qué le pasaría en la fría eternidad que se le presentaba. Pronto el nombre de ella desaparecería en la historia.

El único recuerdo de una cierta doncella que había conseguido seducir la Muerte, estaba en dos versos, escritos por algún poder superior, en el sitio donde, presumiblemente, ella había encontrado su fin, junto a una flor roja que, misteriosamente, aparecía de tiempos en tiempos…Estas son las palabras:

"De odio y de remordimiento estoy muriendo

El remordimiento me hiere, el odio me devora

Otra vez ergo el brazo, el puño horrendo

Y otra vez al caer de la noche, tú lloras

Mi templo ya desmorona, no resiste

La última etapa es más larga y dura

Mi esencia para, muerta, en un gemido triste

Y de ti la añoranza es todo que perdura"

**O.o.O FIN O.o.O**


End file.
